


Intervention from Unexpected Quarters

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 46 and contains spoilers for that ep. Gamu is miserable and Katsumi is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention from Unexpected Quarters

Gamu sat at one of the tables in the far corner away from the door, prodding at his dessert half-heartedly. He was being pathetic and he knew it, which was why he didn't want anyone he was particularly close to to see him moping, but he couldn't shake off the lingering unhappiness that came with seeing Kajio-san kissing someone else. He was sure Ritsuko-san was a very nice person - she was Atsuko's sister and if Kajio-san liked her then she had to be a good person - but that didn't help at all, it just made him feel worse for wishing she wasn't around. He should be over this by now, he told himself firmly. Kajio-san wasn't interested and it would be best for all concerned if Gamu could put aside those inconvenient feelings because they weren't helping him do his job. They weren't distracting him but they weren't exactly making it easier, either.

"What are you doing hiding over here, Gamu?" came a voice behind him and Gamu jumped, craning his neck around, then up, to find Yoshida-san and the rest of Team Hercules standing behind him.

"Hiding?" he repeated with a nervous laugh. "I'm not hiding, Yoshida-san, what makes you think that?"

"You're sitting in the darkest corner looking like you just lost your best friend," Yoshida-san replied promptly, hitting far too close to the mark for Gamu's comfort.

"It's not like that at all," he said hastily. "I'm fine, Yoshida-san, really."

"You don't look fine," Shima-san countered. "Right, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara-san nodded and jerked a thumb in Shima-san's direction. "What he said."

"Really!" Gamu insisted. "I'm fine."

"You are not," Yoshida-san said firmly, leaning against the table and it shook slightly at the impact. "What's got you so down?"

"Nothing important," Gamu tried but Yoshida-san wouldn't be budged, just staring down at him until Gamu caved, slumping in his seat. Yoshida-san and Team Hercules in general weren't really the people he wanted to talk to about this but it didn't look as if he had much choice in the matter: they weren't going away until they had got to the bottom of this. "Yoshida-san... How do you forget someone?"

Yoshida-san's eyebrows rose slightly. "Forget someone?"

Gamu swallowed hard. "When you like someone but they like someone else. How do you get over it?"

Understanding flickered on Yoshida-san's face as he crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I go to the gym and hit things until I'm too tired to think about it," he replied after a moment. "Is that the problem then, Gamu? Girl trouble?"

"Something like that, I guess," Gamu muttered and Yoshida-san nodded, first at him and then at Shima-san. They each grabbed an arm and yanked Gamu out of his seat, dragging him towards the door, Kuwabara-san right behind them. "Where are we going?" Gamu yelped, although he had the sinking feeling he knew exactly where they were taking him.

"The gym," Yoshida-san told him cheerfully. "There's a punching bag in there with your name on it, Gamu. I guarantee it will help."

"But I don't want--"

Just as they reached the door to the cafeteria it slid open, admitting the last person Gamu wanted to see at that particular moment.

***

Katsumi stopped dead in the doorway to the cafeteria, just about managing not to trip over Gamu and Team Hercules as they strong-armed Gamu out of the room. Or that seemed to be the plan, anyway, only they couldn't get past him anymore than he could move past them. "Do I want to know?" he asked eventually, right before Gamu's expression pleading with him not to ask sank in.

Yoshida-san clapped his free hand against Gamu's shoulder and Gamu winced briefly at the impact. "We're helping Gamu here get over his broken heart."

"Yoshida-san!" Gamu protested and Katusmi stared at him in surprise.

"Broken heart?" he demanded. Why was this the first he was hearing of it? he wondered. Why would Gamu talk to Team Hercules about it but not him? He'd thought they were closer than that. "That American girl? Caroline?"

"Catherine," Gamu muttered. "And she's Canadian."

"Canadian, then," he said. "What happened? I thought things were going well." Well enough that it had Atsuko fuming over Gamu calling the girl by an abbreviated form of her name over the communications screen, not an honorific in sight, anyway.

"Obviously not," Shima-san scowled him, jerking a thumb in Gamu's direction. "Pay more attention, Kajio. Aren't you supposed to be friends?"

"Shima-san!" Gamu protested as Katsumi bristled, his eyes narrowing at the accusation. "Really, Kajio-san, it's not--"

"Not something he should be concerning himself about," Yoshida-san finished, giving Katsumi a disapproving glare. "Because we've got it under control. Right, boys?"

"Right," the other two members of Team Hercules agreed in chorus.

"Get some rest, Kajio," Yoshida-san told him. "You have to be careful with that head injury, remember?"

He wasn't even concussed! Katsumi thought indignantly, but before he could retort Team Hercules were making their way past him and he stepped back hurriedly so that they didn't walk right over him. He stalked into the cafeteria once they were out of the way, tense and unhappy and unable to place why the confrontation bothered him so much, aside from the obvious that Gamu had something going on and didn't feel comfortable talking to him about it. Why wouldn't Gamu want to talk to him? It wasn't as if he was unapproachable or anything, right?

"Kajio-leader!"

He looked around until he spotted Kitada and Ogawara sitting at their usual table, dinners in front of them. He detoured over to where they were sitting instead of heading for the food counter. Maybe the two would have some idea of what the hell had just happened.

***

Gamu sucked in a shallow gasp of air, resting his forehead against the punching bag. No more, he couldn't do anymore. His arms didn't have any power left in them and he was quite sure that if he tried moving his legs they would collapse under him.

"Oi, Gamu." Oh, that was Yoshida-san talking to him.

"Mm?"

"What was that girl's name again?"

"Girl?" Gamu tried to get his fuzzy brain to concentrate but he was so tired it wouldn't co-operate.

"See," Yoshida-san said triumphantly. "I told you this would work, Gamu." Gamu flinched as Yoshida-san clapped him heartily on the back. He was convinced that Yoshida-san - well, all of Team Hercules, really - couldn't quite comprehend how much stronger they were than he was, that or sometimes they just forgot. "Go hit the shower, Gamu."

Gamu nodded wearily, pushing slowly away from the punching bag and putting one foot carefully in front of the other as he made his way towards the showers. By the time he made it back to his quarters he was ready to drop and he flopped onto his bed, completely exhausted. Tomorrow _had_ to be a better day than today, he told himself tiredly as he somehow found enough energy to get ready for bed instead of just falling asleep on top of the covers. It had to be better.

He wasn't sure what was worse, he thought glumly as he settled down: that he only had himself to blame for the impromptu training session with Yoshida-san or that Kajio-san thought he was dating Cath.


End file.
